Bartholomew Chambers
Bartholomew Chambers, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is part of the ton. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Mr. Chambers has fair skin, green eyes and dark brown curly hair. He keeps himself clean-shaven. He is shown wearing a gray short-fronted tail coat, a purple waistcoat, over a white linen shirt and intricately tied white linen neck cloth. Personality Bartholomew Chambers is polite, friendly and kind. However, it is quickly foretold that he prefers the company of men, making him ineligible to pursue as a love interest. Relationships Your Character Mr. Chambers is friendly with your character from the very beginning. Although you meet him in the sixth chapter of Book 1, you do not get the chance to converse much with him as Duke Richards commandeers his seat. You can encounter him again in the eighth chapter if you choose to accompany Arthur Woods and Briar Daly in their letter deliveries, where you are greeted at his residence by Yusuf Konevi. Your character witnesses a secret kiss between Chambers and Konevi in the tenth chapter, but she assures to keep their relationship discretion. In Chapter 15, if you can show him that you are an excellent dancer, he will believe you to be a proper lady. In the final chapter of Book 1, he proves himself to be an ally of your character by proposing a marriage of convenience to claim Edgewater as your own. If you choose your declare your love to Luke Harper or Annabelle Parsons in the finale, you will be forced to accept Mr. Chambers' offer as marrying below your rank or someone of the same gender is impossible to secure your future. In Book 2, Chapter 1, he tends to you after you have fainted from the news of your engagement to Duke Richards. In Chapter 6, he acts as a messenger for Mr. Sinclaire when he visits Edgewater. Yusuf Konevi Mr. Konevi and Mr. Chambers are revealed to be lovers in Book 1, Chapter 10 when you witnessed them kissing passionately. However, as revealed by Prince Hamid in Chapter 15, Mr. Konevi has difficulties finding employment and if you don't employ him, he will leave for the Ottoman Empire and they will only be able to stay in contact via letters. In that case, you will witness how Prince Hamid delivers a message to Mr. Chambers from him in Book 2, Chapter 7, saying that he will write a letter as soon as he arrives. Prince Hamid Hamid is fully aware of the secret relationship Chambers has with Konevi, as he is Konevi's confidant. He is more than happy to see their relationship stay intact and suggests that Konevi works as your main character's barrister to keep him employed in England. If you didn't employ Mr. Konevi in Book 1, in Book 2, Chapter 7, you will overhear a conversation between them: Prince Hamid saw Mr. Konevi at the docks and delivers a message from him. Prince Hamid also offers to help Mr. Chambers find an excuse, should he wish to travel to the Ottoman Empire to see him. Mr. Chambers will reply that he is ever in his debt. Duke Richards The Duke is the only character brazen enough to openly mock Mr. Chambers for his sexuality in public. This first happens when you initially meet him in Chapter 6 of Book 1, then again in Chapter 6 of Book 2. Other Looks Bartholomew C. Blue Suit.png|Blue Suit Trivia *He shares the same forename as Bartholomew Pierce, a character from the Rules of Engagement series. *When the ladies gossip in the sewing circle of third chapter of Book 1, they speak of a man named Mr. Byrd that used to accompany Bartholomew frequently. One could speculate that Mr. Byrd was a former lover of Bartholomew's after his sexuality is revealed. *He has a passion for ornithology. In the premium scene of the eight chapter in Book 2, he identifies an albino ptarmigan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:LGBT